The present invention relates to a method of packaging semiconductor integrated circuit chips, or, as they are sometimes referred to, dies more particularly, to forming and encapsulating such dies.
In the fabrication of semiconductor circuits normally a silicon slice is divided up into a number of dies, typically about 150, each of which are later separated and encapsulated. In the encapsulation process the bonding pads on each die are attached by means of gold thread to the pin leads of a lead frame with the die resting in a central die pad in the frame. Following the threading operation the lead frame and die are encased in epoxy with the pins of the lead frame extending outwardly and the epoxy cured. The pins are then trimmed and bent into shape. The rapid trend towards putting more circuitry into a given size of package indicates a need to develop a means for placing more than 1 die in a single package.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to improve the packaging of VLSI devices. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method of packaging which increases the amount of circuitry housed in a single package for VLSI devices.